Hourglass
by Dittolicous
Summary: An old enemy returns, a dark prophecy is revealed, and they cannot stop it... Alone. Mysterious forces bring the past and future together to save all humanity, but will they make it or lose themselves trying? Parent and child must work together or end it.
1. The First Sign

_I HAVE FINALLY RETURNED! I am so sorry to all those who read and waited for this to come back but there have been some bad home issues and, yeah. I also start a job today(Aug 27, 2008) so I'll have even less time. And guess what? I LOST ALMOST ALL OF 'Sentimental Generation' WHEN MY COMP GOT REDONE. Grrrrr. So most of this has to be done all over. Thankfully I didn't lose my more 'recent' chaps._

_(All chapters updated 10-26-11)_

**Hourglass**

Chapter 1  
"The First Sign"

* * *

_Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success._

_- Henry Ford_

* * *

"Come on, Kai!" Tyson grabbed the said two-toned boy and pulled. "It'll be fun!"

"Tyson..." Kai growled, yanking his arm from the other boy's grip. "I said 'no'. I'm not going to some dumb fair."

"Aw, come on, Kai! It wouldn't be as fun without you!" Max said nudging Kai with a grin. He quickly backed away, however, when older boy shot him an icy glare.

Rei chuckled as Hilary shook her head. "It won't be that bad. It's bad enough that Kenny's to sick to come. It is just a fair. Lighten up, have some fun, knock an angry clown into a pool of questionable water."

"Ugh, Rei!" Hilary gave the black hair boy a crossed look but he just laughed it off.

Kai scoffed then turned to walk away but Tyson quickly leeched himself onto his legs, stopping him in the spot. "PLEASSSSSSSSE, KAI? PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGER ON TOP? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASSSSSE?"

"No, Tyson! Now let go! I have better things to do then ride some rickety rides and play rigged games!" He tried freeing his legs but to no avail. "Let go!"

"No!"

"Tyson..."

"Come ooooonnnnn, Kai!"

"No, Tyson!"

"Then I'm not letting go!"

"Ughhhh..."

"Honestly!" Hilary huffed. "Kai, you know Tyson won't stop unless you go with us, and Tyson! You're sixteen and world Beyblade champ! Why can't you, just for once, act your age!"

Tyson stuck his tongue at her. "And why can't you act like you have a beehive shoved up your-"

"TYSON!"

"UGH, if you all shut up, I'll go!"

"Yes!" Tyson jumped up and high fived with Max as both cheered, earning odd looks from passing people. "Woohoo!"

Rei placed a hand on Kai shoulder. "It won't be that bad, Kai."

"Hn."

"Woohoo!"

"Oooooooh!" Max pressed his face up against the glass wall that was the only barrier from the so-called mermaid. He grinned at her as she wrinkled her nose at him, then looked at her tail in aw. "Look at her tail! It's moving!"

"Really?" Tyson glanced at her tail. "No way, it is! Sweet!"

"I wonder if her mom was a mermaid? But then how would she give birth? I mean did she lay eggs or something? Like a fish? Or did she do it the human way? Because it'd be a little weird for a fish part the give birth the human way. Err, ewww. Maybe one of her ancestors was a mermaid and she just got the genes for it! Or what if, what if her dad was a merman! That makes more sense! Aw, that would be so wicked! I wonder where her parents are anyway."

Kai and Hilary gave Max an amazed look when he ended his speech, both shocked speechless. Rei on the other hand was laughing. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Max!" Hilary gave Tyson a hopeful look. "Everyone know she was mutated by scientist trying to rebuild Atlanta! But she was set free by her friends, a werewolf and a alien! But now she's on the run from the scientist who made her, and where better to hide then in plain sight!"

Hilary slapped her hand against her forehead, groaning, as Kai mouthed profanity to Rei who only shrugged. The mermaid was giving to the two boys in front of her astonished look as they looked at her with wide eyes. She gulp, pulling a lever next to her, which caused curtains to fall.

"Awww!" The bluenette and blond groaned.

"Come on, you guys." Rei said grabbing the two and dragging them away. Let's go dunk that angry clown I was talking about earlier." Pouting, both followed. Hilary sighed and took after them. Kai, however, held back, looking around.

"Kai?" Max turned around. "What's wrong?"

Kai strode forward, until he was in front of a strangely still woman. He snapped his finger in her face but when nothing happened he frowned. Rei, Tyson, Max, and Hilary gapped.

"Kai wha-" Tyson was cut of when everything sprang to life, but began moving so quickly that he nearly fell over. Max and Rei gasped as Hilary screamed. "What?"

Suddenly, everything came to a sudden stop then began at a regular pace.

"Kai?" Rei spun around to the two-toned boy who's eyes were traveling over everything in sight.

"W-where are we?" Hilary stuttered gripping Tyson's shoulder. The fair that they once stood in was gone replaced by a park. A few people glanced at them, whispering to their friends.

"Hey, Halloween isn't for another couple months! Geeks!" One kids shouted, dashing past them. Hilary glared at him as he ran.

"What was that about?" She asked angrily.

"Jeez, one is okay, but a group of posers? Now, really."

The Bladebreakers spun around to a magenta haired, pulled back in a loose braid, girl with golden eyes. She chuckled at their angered looks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to push any buttons. It's just a joke."

"What's a joke?" Tyson asked blinking.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow. "I just called you posers."

"I don't see how that's a joke." Rei stated eyeing her in astonishment '_She looks like Mariah! If I didn't know better, I'd think they were sisters.'_

"Right." She gave them a look, noticing Rei's look. She blushed and glared. "There a problem?"

He shook his head, looking away. "No, you just look like a friend of mine."

"Really? Not many people out there with hair like my mom and I." The girl stated with a smile. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rin Kon, pleasure." She stuck her hand out but was met by shocked expressions.

"Um, what?"

"Kon? Like Rei Kon?" Max asked wide-eyed. Rin sighed and nodded.

"Yes, like Rei Kon. Let me guess, you want his autograph?"

Tyson sputtered. "His autograph? Why would we want that? Rei is right here!" He jabbed his finger at the shocked Chinese boy.

Rin glared at Tyson. "Okay, jokes over. Haha, it all funny. Rei is my dad and right now, he's in China."

"DAD?"

"Yes!" The girl flinched back but looked at Rei. He was gapping at her and her eyes widened. "You're not joking... are you?"

"No, we're not." Kai said speaking for the first time. "And if what you're saying is true, then we're in trouble."

"Yes. Yes." Rin nodded. She glanced around, then waved for them to follow her. "Come on, I'm taking to a friend's."

Quick glances at Kai, with him nodding, the group took after her.

"So, where are we going?" Tyson inquired looking at Rin.

"A friend's. Like I said earlier."

"Does that friend have a name?"

Rin rolled her eyes, agitated. "Yes."

Tyson waited for a second then spoke. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are going to tell us the name?"

"Will you be quiet if I tell you?" She asked frustrated, looking at him. He replied by sticking his tongue at her. "His name is Takeru."

The group fell in to silence for a while before Max finally spoke up. "So... we're in the future?"

"..."

When Rin didn't answer Max, the blond sighed.

"Yeah, looks like you are." The pinkette finally answered, slowly glancing back at the group.

Rei met her eyes. "And you're my... daughter?"

She stared at him before answering. "Yes, your's and Mariah's."

Max and Tyson both broke into grins as Hilary swooned. "Aw, Rei! How sweet! You get together with your childhood sweetheart! It's so romantic!"

The black haired boy went beet red as Rin giggled.

"Rin! Rin, where are you going?" Said girl looked towards the voice.

"Takeru!"

The group looked over to a blond haired boy with blue-green eye as he ran at them. When he reached them, he gave the Bladebreakers a confused look. "Hey, Rin, who are you're friends?"

The girl looked back at the group the to Takeru and gave him a smile. "They're our parents."

"Parents?"

"Our?"

Takeru and Max chorus then glanced at each other, Max wide-eyed and Takeru unbelieving. Rin's friend looked back at her. "I take it you're going to tell me the whole story?"

"There's really no story to it." She replied with a shrug. "I just met them in the park on the way to Makoto and Rina. Oh, Makoto and Rina! I complete forgot! I promised to meet up with them!"

"Oh, yeah!" Takeru said nodding. "I was just on my way since dad let me off work early so I could go with you guys."

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose. "There's no way Rina and Makoto can handle Gou and Yulia on their own."

"Well Kisa, Lev, and Dimitri will step in if it gets too out of hand." Takeru stated but it sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more then Rin.

Kai coughed, gaining their attention. "I think we have more things to talk about then your little friends."

Rin gave Kai and indignant look and opened her mouth to retort when Takeru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said giving Rin a small smile. "Where were you going, anyways?"

"You're dad's shop." Rin said crossing her arms. "It's the closest."

The blond boy nodded. "Okay, then how about I go meet with the others and-"

"I go to you're dad's shop." Rin finished with a smile.

"Right!" Takeru laughed then started away when Kai called out to him.

"Takeru Tate?"

Max began spluttering madly as Takeru grinned and replied. "Yep!"

He took off again, taking no notice in Tyson's proud cheering, Rei's laughter, and Hilary's cooing.

* * *

"Whoa! It's my dad's shop!" Max said looking in awe at the rebuilt version of his family's Beyblade store. It larger then the from his time, people filling it's insides. From where he stood, the blond could hear kids laughing and playing inside the store.

"Correction; Your shop." Rin stated with a grin. "You own it now and I think that alone helped it become wildly popular here. Max Tate, of the world-renowned Bladebreakers! Most kids flock at the chance to meet you or one of the others! That's why I thought you all would want my dad's-" Rei blushed. "-autograph when I told you who he was. It's not uncommon."

"I bet!" Tyson said grinning proudly. 'World-renowned, even in the future! Oh yeah!' He looked at the entrance of the store. "So, um, do we go in?"

Rin nodded, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Now or never, right? Well, come on." They entered and Max's mouth fell agape.

_'Even better on the inside! Man, dad would be so happy! Or is happy, I guess.'_ He looked around at the beautifully kept store. It was big, but you could easily make out the whole store right when you walked in. Shiny, new beyblade parts shown on every shelf, tournament posters every, even training fliers! "Woooow!"

"Yeah," Rin said a laugh. Once again, Kai coughed to catch their attention and Rin rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, we're going. Jeez, dad was right, you were, err, are, a grouch when you were younger. I guess." Kai glared at Rei as the boy laughed nervously. Quickly the group walk up to the register but saw no one there. "Huh, wonder where he is. Mr. Tate?" She called looking around. "Mr. Tate-oh!" She jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You're just like your mother!" Adult Max said laughing. He didn't even notice his past self gaping as he continued. "Loud and shrill! Hard to miss, too, with that pink fluff you call hair! But, please, don't tell her I said that or she'll skin me alive!" He laughed again as Rin smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Tate. Might be good blackmail later." A. Max rolled his eyes. "But right now we have, um, bigger problems."

The man gave her confused look before finally noticing her 'friends'. His mouth made an 'o' shaped and he quickly looked around, as if a creature of the shadows was about to jump out and attack him. "I-I see. Let's go to the back." He guided the group to the back, glancing around once more, before shutting the door. "Explain?"

Rin opened her mouth to speak but Kai beat her to it. "We were at the fair when everything started moving faster, like fast forwarding through a movie. When it finally slowed and stopped we were in the park. Rin happened to come upon us, and decided to bring us here, claiming it was the closest." Said-girl glared at the two-toned boy but nodded as A. Max looked them over.

"That's it?" The whole group nodded. "But, if you're really from the past, why can't remember this ever happening?"

Rin's eyes widened. "I never thought of that."

"You don't?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't get it. How is that possible. If it happens to us then you should remember but..."

"Maybe it's all a dream?" Hilary said wringing her hands. "That makes more sense in the long run."

Kai shook his head. "I don't think so. The chances of all of us having the same dream is-"

"Very low." A. Max said nodding.

"Uhg." Tyson groaned scratching his head. "Time-travel is confusing."

"At least you're handling it well." Rin said giggling. Max grinned.

"Weirder stuff has happened. To us, anyways."

"Max?" A female voice called through the door. "Are you in there? Why is the door locked? Max?"

A. Max looked up at the door then to his past self. He chuckled then quickly went to unlock the door. 'He's in for a shock. I didn't realize I liked her until I was at least eighteen. He couldn't be older then sixteen, though.' "Sorry, but I've got a surprise for you, Hun." The door clicked as it unlocked.

"Surprise?" The voice became clearer as the door opened. "What are you talk...oh." Looking around with wide eyes, Mariam took in a breath. "You better explain, Max."

"Mariam?" Max, Tyson, and surprisingly, Rei, chorused. Kai and Hilary had a strangely knowing look in their eyes.

A. Max chuckled as the woman gave him a look. "There's not much to explain. They were somehow sent here from the past. That's all they know."

"Riiight." Mariam gave A. Max a deadpanned look but the it quickly changed to a look of evil. A. Max bit his lip to keep from laughing, already knowing what she was planning. The woman turned to Rin. "How much do they 'know'?" Noticing the emphasis, Rin grinned.

"They met Takeru, but other then that..."

Mariam grinned looking at Max. Then, turning back to A. Max she grabbed his head, whispering something into his ear that caused him to grin and shake his head. This only caused her grin to grow. Once again glancing back at the now curious and slightly flustered Max she said, "Keep this in mind, Maxie." Then captured A. Max's lips in a kiss.

"WHAT?" Max spluttered turning completely red, and Rin was pretty sure steam was shooting out of his ears. He continued to splutter as Tyson wolf-whistled, Hilary and Rin giggled madly, Rei desperately trying to hide his laughter, and Kai muttering something like 'About time.' When the two finally split from, as Max thought of it, the longest kiss on the century, A. Max gave his younger self a shrug muttering 'You'll grow to love it.' and Mariam blew him a kiss. He was pretty sure that was when his brain, for lack of better words, farted from existence.

Max passed out. Rei finally let his laughter out.

"I didn't think he would take it like that."

"I'm shocked too, and I'm him."

"That sounded weird."

"It felt weird to say."

"Are you two done? I think he's waking up." Max groaned and opened his eyes to see Rin and Rei peering down at him. Rei chuckled.

"You okay, Maxie?" He asked, helping the blond into a sitting position.

Max rubbed his head. "Been better, I guess." He caught sight of himself and Mariam, turning red again. "Err, a-are you my, um, w-wife, M-Mariam?"

The woman laughed and nodded. "Yup, I am."

A. Max shook his head. "You'll understand when you're older." His past self gave him a strange look causing him to laugh.

"I knew you had it in you!" Tyson declared happily, pounding on Max's back.

"Uh-huh, yeah." Max grinned rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"Sorry, Max, I didn't think you would take it so bad. I do get a little carried away sometimes." Mariam said, helping the boy to his feet.

Rin scoffed. "A little?" Mariam gave her a look causing the girl to giggle.

A sudden call from the front caught their attention. "Dad? Dad?" Kai recognized the voice as Takeru's.

"Mr. Tate?" A new voice called.

"In the back." A. Max called back and Takeru quickly appeared in front of then with two other boys the Bladebreakers hadn't met. "Takeru, Makoto, Gou? I thought you were going to meet Yulia and the others. And where's Rina?"

"We were." Takeru said. "But on my way to meet them, I ran into Rin and her 'friends'." He motioned to the Bladebreakers. "While she came here, I went to tell the others. I was going to come back but Makoto wanted to come and we couldn't leave Gou, Rina couldn't handle him and Yulia on her own, so he came with us."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me as if I wasn't here." One boy, who looked remarkably like Kai, said glaring. He must be Gou.

The other, now assumed to be Makoto, grinned. "But it's true, Gou. You and Yulia can barely stand in the same house and not get into a fight!"

"That doesn't everyone has to act like they're babysitting me around her." Gou huffed. "What goes on between us is our business. You all should just stay out of it."

A. Max quickly stepped in, feeling an argument on it's way. "Okay, calm down. Let's just get to the matter on hand, okay? Do either of you two know where your parents are?"

Makoto blinked. "I think my mom and dad are at the dojo. Dad said something about them advancing today. Mom was going to watch."

"Dad's checking on the new Bey-stadium being built and mom's at the hospital training some newbie nurses." Gou said leaning against the wall, but his eyes were glued to Kai. Kai noticed this and glared, which caused the boy to roll his eyes.

"We can probably get Tyson to get one of his apprentices to take over the advancing and Hilary's with him." Mariam said giving Max a look. "And I'm sure Kai will come over as soon as we tell him why, but I don't think Ano will take off. You know she is about the hospital, 'Nothing gets done unless I do it!' Can't say she's not dedicated."

Max nodded. "And we can give Rei and Mariah a call but it'll take them a while to get here."

"Hold up!" Tyson said, raising his hands. "What's this about me, Hilary, and Kai? And who's Ano?"

"Oh!" Mariam said, eyebrows raising. "Well, you and Hilary are Makoto and Rina's parents, Kai's Gou's dad and Ano's his mom. But I guess you haven't met her yet." When the room fell dead silent, A. Max bit his lip to keep from laughing. Hilary and Tyson turned an interesting shade of green then purple followed by blue. Kai had a strangled expression on his face, looking from Gou to A. Max then Mariam as if trying to convince himself they were lying. Max and Rei had gone in a tracing like state, gaping at Kai, Tyson, and Hilary. Gou and Rin exchanged looks, the pinkette shrugging.

"Do they already know who your parents are?" He asked looking between Takeru and Rin.

Both nodded. "But their reaction are nothing to this." Takeru said giggling. Gou looked back to his father who was once again eyeing him. Their eyes connected and the boy smirked, green eyes gleaming.

_'He does look like me.'_ Kai thought with annoyance. 'Hi_s hair, the way he holds himself. But his eyes are different. He must get from his...'_ He frowned and looked back at A. Max and Mariam. Both grinning at each other. Kai looked to his side, at Tyson and Hilary, now a strange red-violet.

The silence was deafening, so much so that you could her a pin dropped three rooms over. A. Max looked at the two strange colored teens and smiled sheepishly. "Um, surprise?"

Needless to say, all hell broke loose.

"I MARRY THAT-THAT-THAT ARROGENT PIG?"

"I MARRY THAT WHINEY KILL-JOY?"

"Okay, guys, calm down!"

"Yeah, it could be worse!"

"How so?"

"Not helping, Gou."

"I do my best."

"BETTER A KILL-JOY THEN A IDIOT!"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, YOU PRICK!"

"What do we do?"

"Duck and cover?"

"Dad!"

"Hehe..."

"PRICK? I'LL GIVE YOU A 'PRICK', LARDO!"

"Oh dear."

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"Right."

"Kai, don't egg him on!"

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU EVEN WEIGHED YOURSELF?"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"Oh, shit."

Now, everyone knows there are two things you ask a woman. Her age and her weight. Both are very taboo, but it's even worse when you insinuate that a girl is fat. That is by far worst thing any boy or man could do, most never live to have children, even if they could have children after the girls first attack. Most boys learn this fact by twelve years of age, if not younger. That majority, however, did not include Tyson Granger. Who most like will now not make it to eighteen.

Back to the problem on hand, everyone in the room began backing away from Tyson and Hilary. Said boy was just beginning to realize just what he said and was turning sheet white, eyes widening. Hilary seem to be going feral, eye-twitching, her whole body going red. Her hand appeared to be clawed as she balled and un-balled her fists, as she made a frightening snarling noise.

"Shit, shit." Rin muttered again, gaping. She gripped Takeru's shoulder as she hid behind him. "Tyson, run!" She hissed to the boy who was now trying to inch his way to the door.

A. Max and Mariam exchanged horrified looks, them the blond man looked at the seething girl. "N-now, Hilary, no need to-"

"I'LL KILL YOU. WITH A SPOON. SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY."

"Run, Tyson!" Max yelled as Hilary lunged at the bluenette, who gave a shrilly scream and dived out the door, feral brunette hot on his tail.

The room fell silent once again as all the occupants gawked at the door, excluding Kai who looked mildly frightened. Slowly, Takeru turned to Makoto.

"Dude, your mom is fucking scary."

"Takeru!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Well, is it going in a good direction? Review and tell me!_


	2. The Price We Pay

**Hourglass**

Chapter 2  
"The Price We Pay"

* * *

_Great achievement is usually born of great sacrifice, and is never the result of selfishness._  
_- Napoleon Hill_

* * *

"Poke him."

"I'm not poking him, you do it."

"It's your dad!"

"So?"

"So, you poke him!"

"I've got an idea. How about neither of you poke him and we drag him back to the back."

"But, Riiiin-"

"He's twitching."

"All the more reason to take him back. Right, Gou?"

"Actually, I think I'm with Takeru and Makoto. Poke him!"

"Gou!"

"Yes!"

"Sweet!"

"Paiiiin."

"Oh, he speaks!" Rin said bending over a bloody and beaten Tyson. She raised four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Green?"

Takeru sniggered as Rin groaned. "Close enough, right?"

The pinkette glared at the blond. "You're no help, you know?"

"So I've been told." He replied shrugging.

"Helllp meee. Pain, claws," A shudder. "Lots of paaiinn."

"Well that's what you get for that weight comment." Gou said, grabbing the boy and dragging him to his feet. He wobbled a bit before Takeru and Makoto held him up. "Rub some dirt in it, he'll be fine."

Rei blinked at the two-toned boy. "You are definitely Kai's son."

"I so haven't heard that before."

A. Max held back a laugh as he looked at his bloody friend then looked at his wife, who was consoling the demonic girl. Hilary seemed much calmer now that the bluenette was beaten. "I think I'm gonna go calm Tyson and the other now."

Mariam looked at him. "You do that. Maybe they other can help calm everyone down."

"Not likely." Kai said glancing at her.

The green haired woman glared at him. "Not helping."

"Not trying."

As the two enter a glaring contest, Hilary rolled her eyes. "Is she always like that?"

A. Max laughed. "Pretty much."

"NOT THE SPOON!"

"What spoon?"

"Tyson's finally cracked!"

"THE PAIN. THE SPOON. THE BLEEDING."

"Anyone up for soup?"

"Gou!"

* * *

_"WHAT? How?"_

"They have no clue. Everything just sped up and when it all stopped, they were here."

_"That's it?"_

"Yep. Think you can come, Kai?" A. Max asked, frowning.

He heard A. Kai shuffling on the other end of the phone. _"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Right. I'm going to give Tyson and Hilary a call."

_"And I'll handle Rei and Mariah. Don't even try Ano. She wouldn't ditch work even if she was missing three limbs."_

A. Max laughed. "True. Thanks, Kai."

_"No problem, Max. Bye."_

"See ya'." The phone went dead and A. Max rubbed his forehead. A. Kai had handled it very well, but that's just the way he was. He could even begin to imagine how his best friend would react.

"Max?" Mariam poked her head out of the back room, where A. Max could hear Tyson's groans and Rin snapping at Makoto to stop poking his dad. "You alright?"

He nodded and smiled as his wife came and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I'm just worried. I should be able to remember this happening. I mean, they did come from the past. And then there are the questions 'how' and 'why'. It's a lot to take in and I can't even imagine how they're taking it. I don't believe weirder things have happened. Time-travel beats all."

"Even alternate demission's?"

"Okay, maybe not all."

"That's what I thought. I am always right."

"Oh, you are?"

Mariam swatted her husbands arm. "Max." She grinned. "So, who'd you call?"

"Kai. He handled it well, even said he would give Rei a call."

"What about Ano?"

"To not even try."

"I expected as much. So you're going to call Tyson and Hil now?"

"Yep."

The couple fell silent, Mariam's head resting on A. Max's chest. She looked up and smiled. Backing away slightly, she gave him a small kiss. "You're doing all you can right now."

"But is it enough?" He asked as she started off to the back, after hearing a small crash.

Mariam looked back, still smiling. "For now? Yep." And with that, she disappeared into the back.

A. Max stood there, smiling, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a smart wife as he began to call A. Tyson.

* * *

A. Tyson stared at the Telo-phone, his blond haired friend giving him a small smile. "Max, this better not be a joke. I'm in the middle of the advancing ceremony."

_"I know, Makoto told me."_ A. Max replied.

"Makoto?" A. Tyson asked, blinking. "He, Gou, and Rina are supposed to be meeting Yulia and the others."

_"They let Rina to meet them. I'm guessing they'll be here soon."_ A. Max said, glancing at his watch. "_Their plane should have arrived about fifty minutes ago."_

A. Tyson frowned, looking over his shoulder where everyone was waiting for him to come continue the ceremony. A. Hilary notice his glance and gave him questioning look. "I'll try and get someone to take over. We'll be there as soon as possible."

_"Great."_ A. Max said smiling. _"I hope you can get here soon, Mariam let it slip that you and Hil are married. It got pretty ugly after that."_

The older man scoffed. "We weren't that bad... were we?"

_"All that and so much more."_ The blond returned laughing, causing A. Tyson to grin. _"Well, you go figure out your fastest way here. See ya."_

"Yeah, see ya." The Telo-phone went dark and the man ran a hand through his hair. '_Ceremony_.' He glanced around, then spotted one of his older apprentices, Mai Yu. "Mai!" He called catching the girl's attention.

"Sensei?"

"Mai, I need you to finish the ceremony. Something really important has come up and I really have to go. Can you do this?"

The girl gapped. "But Sensei, I can't do the ceremony! It's supposed to be the Sensei! Not the student! It's tradition, it's the rules! All off the other will be really upset! You can't leave!"

"I know!" The man replied. "But, really, this is important! Very important! And besides, you know how I feel about rules!"

Mai sighed. "Rules are meant to be broken. Fine, I'll continue the ceremony but I won't like it."

A. Tyson grinned energetically, taking off to A. Hilary. "I don't pay you to like it!"

"You don't pay me at all!"

"Exactly!"

* * *

_"Our energy is drained. We'll have to wait before we can do it again."_

_"It took more then I expected."_

_"Yes and we've still got all the others."_

_"It will take time but we must."_

_"Time and energy. We can only keep this up but for so long!"_

_"The others can lend us power."_

_"But it will only help a little!"_

_"It is better then none at all!"_

_"Both of you, quiet! We cannot fight at a time like this!"_

_"I agree, this is not the time nor place. We must stop him before all that we hold dear falls again!"_

_"But we are not sure-"_

_"That is why we are gathering them together! Alone, we will fall, but together, we will win."_

_"I know! But..."_

_"But?"_

_"At what cost?"_

_"We must not-"_

_"How many lives?"_

_"Don't speak like this!"_

_"Tell me! Tell me how many will die? How many? And what of their parents? What if the 'ones' are killed? It will collapse EVERYTHING!"_

_"We will send them back before any real damage can be made!"_

_"What if we are not fast enough? It drains us far too much! We are at only half of our true power!"_

_"It's for the greater good."_

_"Yes, put the many before the one."_

_"The one? The ONE? It isn't just one, it is many! THEY ARE CHILDREN!"_

_"THEY ARE CHOSEN!"_

_"CHOSEN MEANS DEATH, THEN?"_

_"I TOLD BOTH OF YOU TO STOP!"_

_"WE ARE SENDING CHILDREN TO FIGHT OUR WAR!"_

_"We have to stop this fighting!"_

_"THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES!"_

_"I SAID STOP!"_

_"..."_

_"They are just children, is there no other way?"_

_"You know that answer."_

_"They will die."_

_"You hold such little faith, brother."_

_"Ha, if we couldn't do it, how could they? They are merely human."_

_"Not the girl."_

_"Correct. She is a blood descendant. She holds a big place in our plans."_

_"But hasn't she suffered enough? Hasn't her father? How can we do this?"_

_"Put the many before the one."_

_"It is the only way."_

_"They are just children. All of our children were killed. They have no chance."_

_"Not with that attitude."_

_"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Her death still haunts you."_

_"Every time I close my eyes, my brother, every time."_

_"Well, that is past. This is now. And those children hold the last chance at peace."_

_"The prophecy must hold true. Soon, the girl will set everything in motion."_

_"At what cost..."_

_"Stop, we should rest. The time is coming quickly and we must have all our energy ready."_

_"Agreed."_

_"I guess."_

_"Brother..."_

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Coward

**Hourglass**

Chapter 3  
"Coward"

* * *

_The difference between a hero and a coward is one step sideways._  
_- Gene Hackman_

* * *

Kai watched as Tyson and Hilary began arguing again, though less ferocious. Rei made sure to but in before it got too out of hand while Max just laughed it off and chatted happily with his future son. Rin seemed to be trying to ignore the arguing couple but by the looks of the growing vein on her forehead, wouldn't last much longer. Once again, Rei stepped in to calm both down and Mariam couldn't help but laugh with the two shouted at the poor black haired boy. Kai's eyes drifted off to Gou and Makoto, who agreed to be fighting about something. But what? Being who he was, Kai had no issues inching closer without being noticed.

"Gou, can't you just get along with her, just for right now?"

"Why should I?"

"Because your dad invited her and the team over so they can help us test out the new stadium! The last thing we need you two to do is get in a fight and destroy the new stadium!"

"You're one to talk!"

"That was three years ago! And Iris and I are friends! Our fight was all in good spirit!"

"Whatever."

"Gou!"

"I said, NO, Makoto!" The other boy finally snapped. "My dad was stupid to invite her over. If anything happens, it'll be his fault, not mine."

"She your dad's friends daughter!"

"So?"

"So why can't you two get along?"

Gou went ridged. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Makoto gave him a look. "I heard my dad and your dad talking one time. He said you guys used to be good friends."

"It's none of your concern."

"As long as you're my friend and teammate, it is my concern. What happened, Gou?"

"Drop it, Makoto."

"No. Tell why-"

"Makoto..."

"I'm your friend, why can't you tell me?"

"Drop it."

"Gou, you guys used to be friends-"

"Times change."

"Come on-"

"I said drop it."

Makoto's face fell as he stared at his friend. He shifted as if he was about to move away but instead placed a hand on the two toned boy's shoulder. Said boy's glare fell from his face, replaced by a blank one. "Can you at least promise to tell me? One day?"

Kai expect Gou to answer right away but when he didn't Kai frowned. His son-Kai twitched-seemed to be having an inner battle. Finally he opened his mouth to answer-when muffled voices greeted him. A scowl immediately placed itself upon his face.

"Mr. Tate, are Makoto and the others here?" A girls voice, with a thick Russian accent, asked.

"U-uh, yeah, in the back. I'll get them for you."

"That's alright, you look busy. I can get them."

"No, no! It's fine! I can get them!"

"Err, Mr. Tate?" It was a new voice this time, a gruff Russian male. "You look pale, are you alright?"

"Dandy!"

"No one says 'dandy' anymore." Another voice laughed, this time a female.

"Well, I do. Now let me go get Makoto and the others." There was a bit of shuffling around and the door opened. A. Max quickly entered. "The other's are here. I don't want any of you to mention any of this 'time-travel' stuff to them. Makoto, you can tell Rina when you have her alone." With a nod, the future children exited the room. Gou moved slower then the others, his scowl getting deeper with every step. Once the door was shut again, A. Max turned to the Bladebreakers. "Sorry about that, but I don't want to get anyone who doesn't need to be involved, into this."

"It's fine." Rei said with a nod.

Hilary look at A. Max with curiosity. "Who are the kids who just arrived?"

"Well, one was Rina, your daughter. The others are an foreign beyblade team and slight friends." A. Max said with a small grin. "Kai invited them to help test a new Bey-stadium that's just finishing up."

"Really?" Tyson seemed to perk up at the thought of beyblading. "What team? Do we know their parents? Are they good? What do you mean by 'slight' friends? Can we meet them? Where are they from?"

Max laughed as his future self gave Tyson a wide-eyed look. "Tyson, calm down! Don't overload my future me!"

A. Max blinked, snapping out of his shock. "I forgot how crazy Tyson was at that age." He said, laughing. "Well, let see, they're Neoblitz, yes, you do, very good, 'slight' because we only see them every now and then, sorry, but no you can't, and they're from Russia."

Tyson seemed to take all of this in as Kai's thoughts began to run.

_'They're from Russia...'_ He thoughts came together. _'Couldn't be. They couldn't really have kids… And who would even get close enough to them to fall in love… Most people still fear them. It's impossible.'_ Kai glanced at Gou, who appeared to hiding in a corner. _'Then again…'_

"Kai?" The two-toned male looked over at Rei, who had a questioning look on his face. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." He said looking at the door. Which suddenly burst open and a two-tone man strode in, causing a shocked gasp from four of the five Bladebreakers. Kai didn't even flinch.

A. Kai looked around the room then turned to A. Max and Mariam. "I called Rei. He said he get here as soon as possible but that'll be a day or two. When are Ty-"

"Sorry we took so long!" A. Tyson yelled, bursting through the door(With shouts of greetings from the children in the other room), A. Hilary stumbling behind him, and barely stopping in time before falling straight into A. Kai, as said man rolled his eyes.

"Never mind."

A. Tyson glanced at A. Kai. "How'd you get here before me? My dojo is closer the stadium."

"I'm guessing you came on feet, while I took the car." A. Kai replied with a smirk. "Ran a couple reds but no damage."

A. Hilary gave both men a look before turning to speak to Mariam but her eyes fell instead on the time-travelers. "Oh god." She muttered. "This is so, so strange. It's like looking in a mirror, but I'm only sixteen." She said as her blue haired friend laughed, patting her on the back.

Hilary's eyes were wide like a deer in the headlights as she stared at her future. "You're... me!" She said gaping.

The older brunette blinked and gave her a small smile, then turned on her heel and smacked Mariam over the head. "Tyson told me that you let it 'slip' that we're married and what happened afterward. It's no wonder Takeru would come near me! Couldn't you break it a bit softer?"

Grinning, Mariam shrugged. "Nope, I don't think so."

A. Kai rolled his eyes and spoke up, turning to the group of teens. "Tell me everything that's happened before you were sent here."

* * *

"Well, that was weird." A black haired boy said raising an eyebrow at the back door. "Are you're parents always like that?"

Rin gave the door a nervous glance. "Let's say it's a special occasion and leave it at that." The boy frowned but said nothing. Rin smiled, turning to him. "Been a while, Dimitri. I was surprised you guys weren't in the last tournament."

"Sorry, that was my fault." The other boy, blond hair and blue-gray eyes, said with a chuckle. "I broke my arm right before the tournament. They needed four to enter and couldn't find one in such short notice."

"What he means," A short violet haired girl spoke up. "Is that we wouldn't find a replacement. Everyone would flock at the chance to be on Neoblitz. We could of found a replacement in no time, none would be cut out for us, but we still could. Yulia just wouldn't allow it."

"Ever the modest one, Kisa." A red haired girl said rolling her eyes. She smiled at Makoto. "It is good to see you again, Makoto. I'm gonna get a chance to blade you, right? We've all trained a lot after missing last year and now we're ready for you." She smirking, clear blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

The bluenette grinned. "You bet, but you're the one who's goin' down, Yulia!"

The red head laughed. "You haven't changed a bit. It's really good to see you again. I forgot how catchy your mood was!"

"Thanks!… I think."

Gou scowled as the group continued chatting, his eyes on the red head. _'Why'd you have to go and invite her, dad? And then you just had to go and allow them to stay with us. Thanks, pops, thanks. As if things weren't bad enough with her just being. Now I have to face her in my own home. After everything, you couldn't figure it out, Dad. Things between me and her...'_

Memories flashed.

_'You can't reverse time.'_

Screeching, screaming, voices everywhere. The a loud wail.

_'No matter how much...'_

Eyes meeting, there was yelling, screaming then silence. A cold whisper.

_'Damn it! Why does no one get it? Why does she have to be here? Damn it!'_

"Ol' Blue's pouting." A sneering voice said causing Gou to come back to reality. Yulia was now standing in front of him, watching him with cold blue eyes. The others seemed to not even notice she had left the group. He glared back at her. "What's wrong, Blue? Didn't you miss me?"

"Don't call me 'Blue'." Gou growled.

"Why should I, it's so," She met his eyes. "Fitting. If you ask me."

"I didn't. Now walk away, Ivanov. You're not wanted here." The two-toned boy hissed as Yulia scowled.

She growled and her eyes flashed. "I don't like this anymore then you, Hiwatari. I wouldn't even be here, if it was my choose."

"Then leave."

"It was a team choose." She sneered. "I was out numbered. They wanted to come."

"Hn."

"Hiwatari..."

"Ivanov."

"Yulia?" Lev spoke up.

Her mouth became a thin line, eyes glowed. "Don't forget."

"Fuck you." He hissed, so only she could hear. The girl bristled like an angry cat.

"Yulia, Gou?" Rin called, worried.

Gou scoffed, then moved to walk away.

"You can't walk away from all your problems, Hiwatari." A chilling voice said. Gou eyed the red head out of the corner of his eye. Yulia face was stony, her eyes burning with what could only be described at pure hate. "You're a coward."

"Guys, come on."

Gou's eyes flashed with something unrecognizable. Thoughts and memories buzzed through his mind. He stared at the red head then turned again and left the store, his friends watching him, confused.

_'Perhaps.'_

* * *

"I can't make sense of it." A. Tyson said. "Max's is right, why can't we remember this happening? If it's happening to them, then technically, it happened to us."

"Yeah." A. Kai said with a nodded. "It doesn't make sense. Are you all sure there was nothing out of the ordinary going on around you? No crazed scientist or rogue blader?"

Tyson nodded. "We're sure. It's actually been really boring lately."

Rei clasped Driger, pulling it out of his pocket. The tiger bit-beast gleamed at him from his bit-chip. "Maybe a rouge bit-beast had something to do with this? Like one of Boris' crazed experiments." Both Kai's tensioned.

"Not possible." A. Hilary replied, as A. Kai stood stony. "Boris was put away after the thing with Brooklyn. He's either still in jail or dead."

"Oh."

A silence fell around them, the air thickening. The teens exchanged worried looks as the adults seemed deep in thought. Kai clenched his hands, a slight happiness that Boris was still in jail or, even better, dead. His sentencing had been to light. Life in jail was too good.

"It's getting late." A. Max suddenly said, glancing absently at his watch but the air around them stayed thick. "I think we need to figure out where you all can stay, as you're probably going to be here for a while."

"That's a good point." Mariam said nodding.

A. Kai glanced at the door. "I would of let the stay with me, if it had been any other time but with the kids here, I can't. They'd figure it out."

"Rin said she thought we were cosplayers." Max spoke up nervously.

"Yes, but Yulia and her team are smarter then that." A. Tyson spoke up.

His younger version spoke up. "Who's-"

"Not now." Kai cut him off, then turned to older versions. "Max has a point. Rin thought we were cosplays as so did other people around us. It looks like the only people we need to worry about are the ones who know us and their kids."

"Right." A. Tyson nodded. "I'm sure we can make space at our house. You can stay with me, it'll be just a bit crowded."

"We'll survive." Rei responded with a shrug.

"Good." A. Kai said as he headed towards the door. "I'll take the kids to my house and you can head to Tyson's."

A. Hilary and Mariam exchanged looks as their husbands nodded. The Bladebreakers thoughts buzzed through their head, wondering just how long they'd be stuck in the future.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Dreams of the Future

**Hourglass**

Chapter 5  
"Dreams of the Future"

* * *

_The only way to predict the future is to have power to shape the future._  
_- Eric Hoffer_

* * *

A. Kai disappeared, ushering the group of Russians out the door with comments about testing the stadium. The children followed them out, wanting to spend time with the visiting group. In more words then necessary, Gou turned down the offer to join them. He watched them go with steely eyes before returning to the back to let them know the coast was clear. A. Max gave them some hats and jackets that had been laying around, so they could go out without too many peering eyes 'recognizing' them. A. Tyson had said something about getting back to orientation before blazing out the door, leaving baffled customers in his dust. With a laugh, the group departed with a few quick goodbyes to A. Max and Mariam. A. Hilary quickly led the group back to the Granger household.

"I'm sorry about the walk, though I'm sure you all are used to it." A. Hilary gave them a bashful smile. "We left the car at the dojo, a little ways from here."

"It's no problem." Rei pulled on his paper boy cap, his pony tail tucked into it. "A little walk never hurt anyone."

"Speak for yourself." Tyson groaned and his stomach rumbled loudly. "I think the time travel messed with my cotton candy!"

Hilary gave an unfeminine snort. "Or maybe you just ate too much of it!"

"You can never have to much cotton candy!"

"Ugh, whatever!"

A. Hilary watched them from the corner of her eyes, smiling. "You know, you all are handling this pretty well. It's not everyday you travel through time. Are you the least bit worried?"

The group shared a look, save for Kai who scoffed loudly. "With all the things we've gone through by this point, it'd take Boris coming out as a woman to shock us." Tyson made a gagging noise while Max dissolved into laughter. Rei and Hilary just threw mortified looks towards the captain. Gou sniggered, earning a wondering look from Kai.

Trying to stifle his laughter, Max nodded. "Y-yeah. Kai's right. I mean, Brooklyn pretty much destroyed the world for a few minutes. How can things get any stranger then that?"

"Guys, maybe she-I-she's right!" Hilary bit her knuckle. "This is different then before! No maniac scientist trying to get us, or rampaging bit beasts, or any cosmic temper tantrums being thrown. We don't have the slightest clue why this happening!" The girl's eyes began to moisten.

"Hilary, calm down!" The bluenette huffed, patting her back. "Just like always, we'll figure things out and be back in time for dinner! Besides, this is the future!" He threw his arms up. "The future! They probably have tons of time machines laying around!"

The elder woman didn't hold back her laughter. "Tyson, you're only twenty five years into the future! Time travel isn't some everyday occurrence or vacationing method. It's still, supposedly, science fiction."

The future Hiwatari cut in. "And even if it was real, I don't think the government would let the public know. People are idiots and would want to screw with the time stream. Too dangerous. Who knows what damage is happening with you guys here."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed. And we're here." A. Hilary walked forward into a well trimmed yard towards a decently sized home. The group quickly followed her in, checking out there temporary home. The quickly chucked off their hats and jackets as she spoke again. "Feel free to make yourself at home, just don't go snooping. I don't know if we can reveal too much of the future to you, so it's best to just try not to learn too much."

Max and Tyson took a flying leap onto the living room couch as Kai walked around, taking in the room. He stopped to glance at a few pictures, spotting one of with him and a tall dark skinned woman with black and bright green eyes. He peered warily at it before moving onto others. He nearly pointed out a wedding picture but decided he wasn't in the mood to deal with another one of Tyson and Hilary's wars. He felt eyes land on his back.

"Is there something you want?"

"Nothing." Gou replied shortly.

"Then do you mind?"

Gou shrugged. "No, not really." He didn't budge, still watching the other male. Kai held back a sigh. He glanced back at his friends, who had pulled the elder Hilary into a conversation.

"So what can you tell us?" Max asked hopefully.

"Well," A. Hilary made grinned. "I can tell you that you'll have some more crazy adventures after this."

"And here I thought that was a given." Rei quipped jokingly, causing his friends to laugh.

Kai rolled his eyes then drifted back to the picture of the woman and him.

"That's mom."

"I figured as much." Kai retorted.

This didn't deter the boy. "Her name is Ano."

"So I heard."

"She's a nurse."

"Interesting."

"She originally from Hawaii."

"Special."

Gou finally frowned. "Don't you care at all?"

"Not really." Kai moved on, trying to get the other to leave him alone.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But-"

"Gou, none of our 'future selves' remember this happening." Kai turned to him, arms crossed. "So it doesn't matter what I learn now. When this is all over, for whatever reason, we won't be able to remember it." The younger male fell silent, contemplating what he said. Kai turned away.

"And if you don't forget?" Red met challenging green eyes. The two had a silent battle, daring the other to blink or look away. The sounds from his friends drifted away. All he concentrated on was the two piercing green eyes. He could feel his friend eye him and his 'child' questionably. Finally, Kai spoke.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Gou gave an unabashed smirk. "I guess we will, Dad."

The Bladebreakers broke out in laughter while Kai made a noise and took up residence in a corner. It wasn't long before A. Tyson returned, greeted with a hug and a kiss from A. Hilary, much to their younger selves horror. After another quick fight from the two, Rei volunteered to help A. Hilary with dinner, earning a groan from Tyson and Max before the older woman quickly assured them that her cooking ability was much better then when she was younger. They disappeared into the kitchen while A. Tyson gave them a quick tour of the house before being called down for dinner("FINALLY!" "Tyson, wait for us!"). Makoto and Rina had appeared only moments earlier, going on about their test on the new stadium and how it apparently now needed new repairs("It's Mako's fault!" "How was I suppose to know those beams were weak?"). The group spread out, seeing as the dining room was too small to accommodate the whole group.

Rei glanced up from his plate. "Gou, aren't your parents going to wonder where you are?"

"No, I'd spend the night here all the time." He replied with a casual shrug. Rina and Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Gou pretty much got his own room here after he and Mako got tired of sharing a room when he stayed over." The female twin said with a giggle. "We used to have tons of sleepovers with Takeru, and Rin whenever she was in town."

Makoto and Gou groaned while she laughed. Her brother made a face at her. "Rina, stop being embarrassing! That was a long time ago!"

"More like two years ago!"

"Rinaaaa!"

"You should have seen them." A. Tyson spoke up between bites. "They used to share the bed and everything."

"Dad, nooooo!"

"Mr. Tyson, please…"

The elder bluenette grinned at the boys pleas. "When they were young enough, Makoto, Gou, and Takeru would try to sleep in the same bed, but one or two usually fell off. By the morning the only one still on the bed would generally be Gou! Kai used to tell how bad a kicked Gou was, so I think that had something to do with it." Rei bit his lip to keep from laugh, unlike his other three friends, while Kai looked over Gou.

Gou looked ready to bury his head into his food. "It's not that." He muttered, looking away from Kai.

"Dad, this is such a pointless story! Can't we talk about time travel or something?" The young boy slapped his hands together, pleading. "Please, Dad, I can't take much more of this embarrassment!"

With a chuckle, A. Tyson grinned at Makoto. "This was just the first part of your pay back for damaging the new stadium. I can already feel Kai ranting my ear off about it."

"Ugh, Dad!"

"Serves you right, Mako!"

"Shut up, Rina!"

"Makoto!"

"Sorry, mom."

Rei leaned towards Hilary, a small grin planted on his face. "Tyson makes a really good dad." He whispered with a wink. "Who could of guessed?"

The brunette blushed, but couldn't help but agree, as she watch the man tease his children and their friend. "Yeah. Who could of guessed." Rei turned with a nod, picking up a chat with Max. Once his eyes were off her, a small smile graced her face, as she looked between both Tysons. Her blush deepened, but her smile didn't go away as she continued eating.

* * *

The house fell quiet as night took over and bed were laid out. The Bladebreakers where giving the guest room(Or 'Gou's Room' if what Rina said meant anything) while Hilary shared with Rina. Makoto had somehow talked Gou into staying with him.

Kai laid back on his makeshift bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to silence his mind. Everything that had happened played over in his head. Nothing had seemed out of place before everything went 'Back to the Future' on them. It was a normal day… So what spurred all of this to happen? He shot a look toward his teammates. Max had won the bed in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, while the rest to refuge on the floor. Tyson had already created a mass blankets around himself, snoring peacefully away while Rei seemed right at home on his mat, his back towards Kai.

Outside, the wind rushed by the window, howling through the quiet night.

Red eyes glanced over, out the window. Clouds blocked out the moon, leaving the room in total darkness.

His thoughts flashed back to Gou and the woman. His wife. Ano, he remembered. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. A wife and child… having either had never crossed his mind in his seventeen years of life. Besides Beyblade, the thoughts in the forefront of his mind had been on survival. Whether it was his night in the Abby or the cold nights on the street.

Eat or be eaten.

His friends laughter flashed through his mind, causing him to rethink.

Beyblade, survival…. And a little bit of friendship.

But family seemed so far fetched, out of the question.

That only brought his mind back to earlier. He had caught a few looks his older self had shot Gou.

He had been told plenty of times how cold his eyes were, despite being a blazing red. But on him, his 'father' self… they were warm. When he looked at Gou, his eyes had softened, each time.

Is that his future?

"You awake, Kai?"

The two toned male broke from his thoughts and looked at the bed, where Max peered tiredly at him.

"Obviously."

This caused the blond to smile then frown. "Hey… Kai, what do you think about this?"

"You mean the time travel." It wasn't a question. The younger blond waited silently for a response. Kai sighed, knowing the blond would wait forever for a reply. "It's… not good, Max."

"Yeah…" Max laid back, knitting his hands together over his stomach. "I mean, I think it's really cool, 'cuz we're getting to see the future, see what we become… it's pretty awesome, ya' know? I'm married, I have a booming business, a-a wife and kid…" Kai could see the blush, even through the darkness. "It's all… It's all like a dream. I never wanted to be some big fancy scientist like my mom. Just a small family, a happy, together family… That's what I've dreamt about."

_'Are you talking about in your future… or your present?'_ Kai bit back the words. Even he wasn't that mean.

Max continued. "But seeing it all displayed before me… It takes away the surprise. The wonder of what the future holds… and-and then I think about getting home, to our time… What if we never figure it out? What if we're stuck here, and it mess the time-line all up… What will happen to us?" He stifled a yawn. "W-will we ever get see our families, from our time, ever again?" He pulled the covers up, nearly covering his head.

The moonlight shown through the window, laying a glow over the group.

"Will we get home, Kai?"

Kai shut his eyes, pushing his own doubts back. "Yeah, Max. We will."

"That's good… Hey Kai?"

"What?"

"Thanks for listening…"

"Hn."

* * *

"Tyson, you dope, what are you doing up?" A. Hilary leaned against the frame of the door, watching her husband with curiosity. "It's late and these next few days are going to be hectic with them around."

A. Tyson shot her grin from where he sat. "What are you doing up, then?"

"Not fair, I asked you first." She walked over, joining his on the couch. Resting her head on his shoulder, she yawned. A. Tyson wrapped an arm around her.

He sigh and replied. "I know, Hil. I'm just thinking."

"The time traveling?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Hil, we've been through strange stuff in the past. A second ice age, crazed scientist, people trying to rule the world with spinning tops-"

She smirked against him. "Sentient spinning tops."

He laughed. "Yeah. Weird things one after another. But this totally takes cake. It's different."

"Different?" A. Hilary frown and pulled back. "I don't understand. Tyson, this is right up our ally. We've dealt with all sorts of weird things, just like you said. What could make this any different?"

"A feeling."

"A feeling?" She echoed.

A. Tyson nodded, his hands clutching into fists. "Something just feels wrong about all this. It's like there's this voice at the back of my head, screaming at me to do something. You know, like what you usually do!" His wife hand met the back of his head with a good smack. "Ow!" He rubbed his head. "I guess I deserved that."

"You did." She pouted at him. "But Tyson, do you really think something's different about this?"

Quietly, he shifted against her, leaning his head over hers and sighed. "Yes. None of this sits right with me."

"Well, then," His wife placed a hand over his, clutching it. "We'll have to figure how what's different."

He blinked. "You believe me?"

"Of course I believe you, you dope." She laughed softly. "You don't have any reason to lie about this. And if something is 'different' or wrong about this, then we have to do something."

"Yeah." He gripped her hand back. A. Hilary's warmth filled him, but his wary thoughts didn't disapear. "Back then, when we were younger, this wouldn't faze me. But now, with the children… I'm not sure. I don't want them to go through some of the shit we went through."

Releasing a breath, A. Hilary nodded. "I know. I thought about that too. And of all time for this all to happen, right when we have our 'special' visiting team? It like someone conspiring against us or something."

He had to quickly stifle his laughter and nodded. "No kidding. Though I'm pretty sure little Kai put all the pieces together by this point."

"Well, he would. Their parents we're his old teammates and only friends before you guys."

A. Tyson made a scoffing noise. "If you could call them that back then. They were bat-shit insane when we first met them, but I don't know if they were always like that or if that was just part of Boris's brain rape. They've changed so much since then, but I can't help but wonder what they'd be like if we never took down Boris and Voltaire."

"That bad?"

"That bad."

She rolled her eyes. "Knowing them now, I'm glad I didn't know them then. They still freak me out sometimes. It doesn't help that they could probably kill me and not leave any evidence….Don't tell them I said that?"

"I won't." A. Tyson sniggered. "And as far as I know, they only eat babies every other Friday."

"Shut up, Tyson!" She swatted at him and stood, rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

"I think it's my rockin' hot bod' or maybe my rib-cracking jokes!"

"Right, well why don't you bring that 'rockin' hard bod' of yours to bed before I look you out of the room. Again."

"No, not again! Last time I woke up duct taped to the couch…"

* * *

"Working Sector 1, Guard Zaria, report status now."

"Yes sir. After minor difficulties, the signal blocker is functioning once more, sectors 2, 4, and 7 are wired, with sectors 5 and 6 being hardwired as I speak. 1 and 3 are locked down while repairs are prepared. In Lab Room Zero-One, capsules 1 through 5 are filling, while capsules 6 and 7 require replacement after the surge. but Alpha I.P. has stabilized without a hitch."

"And what of the wards? I take it they were detained without fault?"

"Wards Giena-0, Volk-2, Morzh-5, and Grif-0 have been apprehended and sworn in. We have Sector Guards Pana, Pyotr, and Lubov tailing Lev-2 and Shakal-0 at the moment. However, during apprehension of Bita-2, Guards Aleksei and Olegushka came across problems and were forced to be rid the subject."

"I see."

"Would you wish us to send Aleksei and Olegushka up, sir?"

"Yes, see to it."

"Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?"

"What is the word on Nosorog-1?"

"Nosorog-1 has departed the country with her team at the time being, as you said they would, sir. We have two undercovers tailing them. They will be reporting to us later tonight."

"Very good. That will be all for now. Return to work."

"Yes, sir."

With a soft click, the com went dead, save for the low buzz of the electronics lining the room. Screens lined the room, some showing corridors or showing nothing but blur of TV snow. Some would blink to life, only to die again a moment later. These were the only source of light in the dank room but it did not seem to both the single resident.

A man sat back, his legs cross, a smirk on his face.

Deep red eyes gleamed from the shine of the screens.

"It's only a matter of time now." His low voice muttered. "Soon… Soon everything will fall into place, everything that I've waited for my entire life. No one has the power to stop me, not this time…"

One screen flickered off with a deep hum.

"Just wait, my boys." A delighted smirk filled his face as he stood to exit the room.

The screen flickered to life, showing a small group of children, huddled together in a small room. They looked pale, terrified.

His laughter echoed through the halls.

"Our reunion is coming."

* * *

_'Tyson…'_

_Brown eyes dart around, taking in the dark void. Tyson shifted, stepping back. "Who's there? Where am I? What's going on?"_

_'Tyson…'_

_"Answer me!" The bluenette shouted angrily. He spun around, trying to find the source of the voice, but could find nothing. Chills ran down his back. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"_

_'I am a friend…'_

_"A friend?" The boy blinked._

_'Yes… you must be forewarned…'_

_Tyson gulped uneasily. "What do you mean? Forewarned about what?"_

_The blackness seemed to shift around him, forming shape after shape, to quickly for him to catch a good look of them. Stars blinked around him, shifting with the darkness. He gazed curiously at the display. Four shapes appeared, unchanging. He recognized them in the back of his mind, but could not name them._

_'Tyson…' The slimmest shape glowed as it spoke. 'Danger is nearing and those destined to stop cannot do it alone…' A new shape formed above the four others. Tyson recognized it as a skull. Two blinking red stars sat inside the eye sockets. 'A spirit, buried long ago has been awoken before time dictated…'_

_"What?" Tyson gripped his hands into fists. "I don't understand. What's the danger? Who are the destined? Why can't they handle it?"_

_One thicker, rounder, shape spoke up. 'The time has been altered, things are not as they should be.'_

_'The destined are too young, too inexperienced.' Another spoke, stressing the word 'young'. His long tail seeming to sway with a nonexistent breeze. 'They will surely die if you and your friends do not intervene.'_

_"But what could we do?"_

_'Do as you must, what feels right.' The last shape spoke, in a soothing voice. "Though you are young yourself, you hold the knowledge and heart to do what you must. You have experienced much, learning even more then that… The destined have not experience enough. They were not meant to, not yet. But the time line has been set astray. The only way to fix it…'_

_'Is fight fire with fire.' The thin form spoke again._

_The skull seemed to roar and dive down at the bluenette, before bursting into flames and melting away._

_"Fire with fire…" Tyson flinched back and gasped. "You mean… Did you send us to the future?"_

_'Yes.' The rounder shape spoke. 'We had to. Your elders have grown weak in the years. While they still retain the good meaning, they do not hold the pure spirit to do such. We need the hearts from the moments before."_

_Speaking again, the tailed figure peered straight at Tyson. 'The great darkness is awakening. You must prepare before it is too late… Or this could be then end of it all. The spirit was stopped before on pure luck and sacrifice…Even then, it was barely a success. Many lives were lost.' Pain filled its voice. 'Do not let time repeat. Stop him, before he rips away innocent lives.'_

_"Ahg!" Tyson grabbed his hair yanking. "That's so confusing! What are you talking about?"_

_The last figure chuckled. "You will understand as the time comes."_

_"And if I don't?" The male challenged._

_'You will.' The thin figure grew closer to Tyson. 'I know you will. No matter how far you have strayed in the past, you always found the right road.'_

_The shapes fell silent as Tyson gawked._

_'Are time grows short.' The one with the long tail spoke again. 'We've split ourselves to thin. The others are weakened as well. I can feel their calls.'_

_'Yes…' Nodding, the thin figure glowed bright, looking at Tyson one last time._

_Brown eyes grew wide._

_Light began to shine through the darkness, blinding Tyson, as the shape called out one last time._

_'Tyson! Do not forget what we have told you! All that is lays in the balance!'_

_"WAIT-"_

* * *

"DRAGOON!" Tyson shot up from his make shift bed, panting deeply, fear sweeping through his veins. He jerked, taking in his surrounds. His friends were no where to be seen, their mats and blankets folded up. No doubt they had gone to breakfast with out him. Again. But for once, that was the least of his worries.

The dream blurred in his mind, disappearing like smoke. He racked his brain trying to remember everything. Bits and pieces echoed through him. Warnings about an evil…. Something to come.

He dropped back against his mat, groaning.

"This is so messed up."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Take Two

**Hourglass**

Chapter 5  
"Take Two"

* * *

_It sometimes feels like a strange movie, you know, it's all so weird that sometimes I wonder if it is really happening._  
_- Eminem_

* * *

Johnny grinned, twisting the tennis racket in his hand in preparation. The sun beamed down on him, where he stood on the court located in Enrique's backyard. "Come on, _Enri-Poo_, I'm turning grey over here! Ya' scared or somethin'?"

The blond on the other side huffed indignity. "No way, McGregor! I'm just, you know, getting my groove on!" He wrung his own racket tensely. A breeze ruffled his hair. He glanced over to the side lines where the elder Robert sat reading a book. Enrique silently wondered where his green haired friend had disappeared to.

Johnny snorted loudly, breaking his concentration. "Your 'groove'?"

"What?" Enrique waved his racket at the red head. "Don't you ever have to get into that 'mood' before a game?"

"Mood?"

"You know… that… groove-mood, where you feel like you could take five girls to bed and you don't g-ACK!" Enrique hit the ground with a thud, barely missing the tennis ball that zoomed past where his head had been. "WHAT THE HECK, JOHNNY?"

"I DON'T WANNA' HEAR ABOUT YOUR BED ESCAPEDS!"

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU SCARED THE CHICK WITH YOUR NARLY ATTITUDE!"

"*NARLY*?"

"YOU HEARD ME, MCGREGOR!"

"WHY DON'T I COME OVER AND SHOW YOU JUST HOW "NARLY" I AM?"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"YOU'RE ASKIN' FOR IT, GIANCARLO!"

"OH, PLEASE! LIKE YOU, COULD!"

"YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Robert shut his book with a snap, rolling his eyes. He couldn't concentrate with all this uncouth shouting from each side. He pinched the bridge of his nose, as Enrique shrieked again, this time about a flying tennis racket.

"They're going at it again, I see." Oliver appeared next to him, hold a small tray of horderves and lemonade. He grinned as he watch his two other friends argue. "Did they at least get a couple hits in this time?"

"Johnny got one." Robert answered take a sip of lemonade.

"Astounding!" Oliver chuckled as he watched the two run from the court and around the garden, then winced as Enrique tumbled into a rose bush. "Well, it's good they're releasing steam."

Robert made a cross noise. "I suppose." Johnny pulled the blond from the bush and threw him into another. "But must they be so noisy?"

The Frenchman laughed again. "Those two couldn't be quiet if their lives depended on it. Besides, I think this is how they show affection for each other! I mean, look at Tyson and Kai." Enrique kicked the red head in the groin, making them both flinch, then tackled him to the ground.

"I suppose you may be right." Robert made a small smile as the other two boys now preceded to roll around the garden, punching each other. He shook his head. "I think I'll go stop them before they cave in their heads. You can go get the first aid?"

"Of course."

Oliver trotted back inside as the red eyed male stood up, dusting himself off, then went over to break the two up before there was any serious damage. The were rolling around in a couple flower beds when he grabbed both by their collars and yanked them apart easily.

"Come now, you two, that's enough for today." He started while they clawed at each other. "Act your ages."

"He started it!" Johnny growled, smacking the blonds head.

"What? Dude, you totally started it by chucking that ball at me!" He retorted.

"It's TENNIS, we're suppose to hit the ball back and forth!"

"You nearly put a dent in me head!"

"You mean a second one?"

"Wha-you!"

Robert sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with the other two boys. He glanced between them, then smirked. "Kiss and make up." He stated, knocking their heads together. Both yelped as he let go.

"What up with that, Robert?" Enrique groaned, rubbing his head. "Totally uncalled for!"

Johnny glared. "Was that really necessary?" He snapped.

"I felt so. You're not fighting anymore so it seems it worked." Robert replied with a grin.

"Ugh, whatever." The Scottish lad huffed, muttering to himself.

"I think I have a concussion."

"Enrique, you don't have a concussion." Oliver chimed as he walked back over, carry the first aid box. "Don't be a drama queen."

"But Oli," he pouted. "How do you know?"

"Call it intuition. Plus, nothing can harm that hard head of yours." The youngest boy replied with a smile. "Now hold still while I get the rubbing alcoholic ready."

"Aw, man! I hate that stuff!"

Johnny sniggered, as Robert rolled his eyes. "Would you rather your cuts become infected and end up in the hospital?" The German male asked.

Enrique frowned. "I guess not."

Giggling, he held up the cotton ball. "Now hold still-huh?" The other three boys stared at him, as he stared past his friend.

"Oli?"

"Oliver, what's wrong?"

"That bird…" He pointed past the blond. "It's not moving… but it's mid-flight!"

Robert frowned in concern. "Oliver…" He stopped when he heard the other two gasp.

"He's right!" The red head gaped.

"Robert look!"

Sighing, he did as he was told, then stared. There before him, was a robin, wings spread in flight, just floating in the air. Un-moving.

"How is tha-"

The bird snapped to life, flying with amazing speed into the sky. The world began spinning around, sending them all to the ground.

"What's going on?" Oliver gasped in fear.

Enrique gripped the ground. "This is crazy!"

Plants around grew then died, birds came and went, day turned into night, and night into day. All before their eyes.

Then suddenly…

It stopped.

Enrique fell back, holding his head. "I really do have a concussion. I'm seeing things, I know it!"

Oliver gulped. "If you're seeing things, then what does that say about us?"

"What just happened?" Johnny stood slowly, taking in their surroundings. "And where are we?" He turned and blinked. "Where'd the tennis court go?" His teammates spun around, looking to where the tennis court should have been.

"Ok," Enrique stared wide-eyed. "This is creeping me out."

"Lando? Are you out here?"

"Wha-?" The blond spun around, his eyes darting around. "You guys hear that?"

"It sounded like a girl." Johnny glowered at the blond. "Did you invite another one of your bimbo's over?"

"Hey! They're not bimbos, and as a matter of fact, I did not!" He huffed. "I don't invite the girls over on a team day!"

"How kind of you."

"Whatever, Johnny!"

"Quiet, you two!" Robert ordered in a hushed voice.

"Lando?" The voice called again, with a clear French accent. "Are you out here?"

Enrique gaped when the caller finally appeared.

It was a young girl with wavy green hair held back in a pony tail and bright pink eyes. She froze upon spotting them.

"W-who are you? How'd you get back here? This is a secure area!"

Raising his hands calmly, Robert spoke. "Miss, we don't mean any harm-" Enrique dove past him.

The blond grabbed her hand, pecking it gently. "_Ciao_, I'm Enrique, but you can call me-"

"INTRUDER!" The girl bellowed, yanking her hand away from him, slapping him as hard as she could. "GUARDS, INTRUDER!"

Enrique jolted. "Wait, no, I was gonna say Enri-Poo, not intru-WAIT A MINUTE! This is MY house!"

"You're insane!" She snapped, backing away. "GUARD, IN-"

Johnny rushed forward, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Would you be quite for a freakin' SECOND? We're no intrud-ERS!" The red head was hit with a flying tackle, grunting as he hit the ground. He thrashed trying to knock down whatever was pinning him. "Get the fuck off!"

A tall black hair boy pushed him roughly to ground, snarling, blue eye glaring down. "No way in hell! You broke into my house and then tried to assault my best friend! Just wait until the guards get here!" He pulled a fist back, ready to pummel the red head. "No one mess with the Giancarlo family!"

His arm was grabbed, Robert yanking him from his friend and to the ground. "We DIDN'T break in and we're most certainly NOT trying to assault ANYONE!"

"Lando!" The girl ran forward, ramming into Robert. "Get away! GUARDS!"

He snarled. "We're not here to fight!"

"Then why are you here?" The boy, Lando hissed. "You're trespassing!

"Robert, guards!" Enrique called out in fear. His warning came late, at each boy was grabbed roughly by tall, burly guards.

The boy stood up gave a sigh of relief and stood, joining the girl. "Sophia, are you ok?"

She smiled, nodding. "I am, but what about you?"

The ebony haired boy grinned. "I'm of Giancarlo blood, it'll take more then some petty thieves to hurt my majestic self!" He flexed, as to make his point.

Sophia shook her head. "Yeah, you're fine."

Oliver gaped at the two as a guard started to pull him away. "Wait, wait, did you say Giancarlo?"

Lando glared him. "Duh. Do you not even know who's mansion you're breaking into?"

"We're didn't break in!" Johnny yelled.

"And you can't possibly be a Giancarlo!" Enrique scoffed. "I only have two cousins and they're girls!"

The guards shot the Lando a look as he approached Enrique. "What's that suppose mean?"

"It means *I'm* the only true Giancarlo around here!"

Blue eyes scrutinized Enrique. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

Grinning, Enrique puffed out his chest. "Enrique Giancarlo, national chick magnet, at your services!"

Sophia laughed as Lando snickered. "Oh man, you're nuts!"

Enrique faltered, causing Robert to jump in. "I'm sorry, we don't understand. Why is he 'nuts'?"

"Do I have to spell it out?" The boy rolled his eyes. "Enrique Giancarlo is my *father*. Any blondie here can't be any older then seventeen or eighteen."

Enrique's jaw nearly hit the floor, while his friends became silent. "W-what? You're DAD? No way!"

Sophia looked at him worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"Soph, he's a thief, don't-"

"I AM NOT A THEIF! And I am NOT ok! How-how can your dad be me, when I'm me? That doesn't even make sense!"

"You're not Enrique, that's how." Lando replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I am so!"

"Prove it!" The blue eye boy smirked. "Tell me something only my father knows!"

"Like what?"

"Like… the inscription on the back of my father's bit beast, Amphilyon!" The boy smirked.

Johnny raised his eyebrow. "There's an inscription on the back of Amphilyon?"

"Yes, Enrique told me about it." Oliver had a thoughtful look. "But he wouldn't tell me what. Said it was a family secret."

"Huh, then how'd this kid know about it?"

Robert frowned. "That's the real question, isn't it."

Enrique faltered, giving the boy a look. "I… I'll tell you, but can you come here? It *suppose* to be a family secret."

Rolling his eyes, Lando nodded, leaning in. Quickly, the blond whispered something to him. As he spoke, the boy started to get whiter and whiter, before pulling away. "H-how do you know that? Father told he's never told anyone except mom and Uncle Oliver…"

"What?" Oliver and Enrique chorused.

Sophia met eyes with Oliver. "Lando… He looks like _Pere_…really, very much like _Pere_."

He gaped over at her. "No way, Soph… it's not possible… Is it?"

"Is what?" Johnny snapped. "What are you two going on about?"

Exchanging expressions, Sophia glanced at the guards. "We're sorry for wasting your time, messieurs. You can go now, we can handle things."

The guards gave them worried looks, before letting the Majestics go, bowing and disappearing inside.

Robert rubbed his sore arms, walking towards the duo. "I believe I know what you're thinking."

"Is that so?" Sophia asked with a small smile.

"Yes. But I don't think I quite believe it myself."

"It does seem far fetched, doesn't it?" She responded, glancing at her friend, who nodded.

"Indeed."

"Uh, hi?" Johnny cut in grumpily. "Mind letting us peons in on the joke?" He glared from where he stood, while Oliver and Enrique spoke in whispers. The two glanced at their leader as he sighed.

Robert rubbed the back of his head tiredly. "It appears… we're in the future. Lando is Enrique's son, and Sophia is Oliver's daughter. Am I right?" The two nodded.

Silence fell around the group.

"Bull shit."

Enrique stared blankly. "Guys. I think I have a concussion."

"Enrique, you don't have a-"

***THUD***

"-concussion. Never mind."

* * *

Robert gently dropped Enrique onto the living room couch as his team settled across the room from the two kids. Said kids whispered between each other, save for a few glances over at them. Save for Lando's black hair, the two looked remarkably like their 'fathers'. The German nearly hit himself, wondering why he hadn't seen the resemblance earlier. Chalk it up to the heat of the moment, he thought. He coughed, gathering the duo's attention.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I feel there are important things we should discuss." He stepped forward. "What's the date?"

"August 23rd, 2029." Sophia chirped.

Oliver made a low whistle. "We've jumped twenty five years into the future? _Incroyable_."

"How in the hell is this possible?" Johnny questioned stiffly. "People can't just jump into the future whenever they want to. Things like this *don't* happen!"

"Unless you're Tyson and co." Oliver quipped with a laugh. The other two gawked for a moment then slowly nodded.

"That's true."

"Indeed it is."

Lando sniggered at their agreement. "Is Mr. Granger really that bad?"

A purple eyebrow went up. "He can be. You know him well?"

"Decently, through Mak-." The rest was muffled by Sophia's hand.

"Lan, wait." She shot a small smile at the boys. "Sorry, but isn't the first rule of time travel to never expose the future happenings?"

Johnny scoffed, slumping into a fat cozy chair.. "How do you plan to do that? We're IN the future, so we're gonna' figure some things out. I'm more concerned about the whole 'getting home' part."

"I agree. That and how we arrived here in the first place." Robert took a seat next to the unconscious blond. "This whole fiasco is very questionable. Strange things can happen but this is most peculiar."

"Well, remember the whole Brooklyn event last year? He practically warped the world! Maybe he has something to do with this?" Oliver walked around the couch.

"Not likely." Robert responded. "I heard that he's taken a hiatus from Beyblade and recuperating with one of his teammates. He seems to have stabilized since last year."

Sophia leaned into Lando. "What are they talking about?" She mumbled into his ear. The boy shrugged.

"No clue."

"Ugh…"

"Oh!" Oliver glanced at his friend. "Enrique's coming too."

The blond groaned again, sitting up. "What hit me?"

His green haired friend laughed, patting his back. "The ground, _mon ami_. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah." He sat back, rubbing his head. "What a dream, man!"

"What dream?" Lando chirped. Enrique faltered, gawking at him.

"Eh… Nevermind." He slumped back. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing important." Johnny crossed his arms. "So, if Brooklyn didn't do this, who did and how?"

Robert hummed in thought. "I can't think of anything…"

"What about when the world did that speeding up, whirly thing?" The blond asked.

"He's right," Oliver sat on the arm of the couch.

"Whirly thing?" Lando gave Enrique a curious look.

"Right before the whole fight, the world kind of… sped up." The Italian whirled his figure to make the point. "It felt like everything was just spinning around us. I don't know about you guys, but I finally get what it's like to be a beyblade."

Standing, Robert began to pace the room. His thoughts ran wilding, trying to come up with an answer. He paused. "None of this makes sense. What could cause this? What has the power to mess with the flow of time?"

"Something inhuman." Sophia spoke up. "We need to call our parents, they may know what to do. Excuse us." She grabbed her friend arm and dragged him into another room as Oliver and Enrique shared a nervous look.

"We're gonna meet our future selves? That beyond freaky." Enrique tapped the arm of the couch anxiously. "This is like something straight out of the movies."

The red head scoffed. "This is a little more real then one of your movies."

"I know, but still, dude! So weird!"

Fiddling with Griffolyon, their leaders thoughts wandered. How'd they get here? How long would they be stuck here? Would they ever get back? He frowned. "Wait, if we're here now, would our future selves know all about this?" He clutched his blade tightly as the group fell into a pregnant silence.

"Robert!" The violet haired male looked over at the Frenchman. "Griffolyon! He's gone!" Robert looked at his blade with a start, eyes widening.

The bit gleamed in the middle, empty.

* * *

Yulia stretched out on the fluffy couch with a yawn, taking up the whole space. "I love staying Mr. Hiwatari's house. I swear, he has the comfiest furniture in whole world. I could practically live on this couch!" She chirped happily. "My bed's a rock compared to this!"

"Yule, I've slept in your bed before. It is a rock." The younger girl replied, knocking the red head's feet off the couch. Kisa curled up tiredly. "Why are we up so early? It's not like we being rushed out the door or anything. Another three hours of sleep never killed anyone." She groaned.

"It's ten, Kisa." The red head rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you had gone to bed before three am, you wouldn't be so tired."

The violet haired girl moaned loudly. "It's that stupid jetlag! My whole schedule is screwed to high hell 'cuz of it!"

"Language, little one."

"Shove off!"

Lev strutted in with a laugh. "Problems?" He asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"No, Kisa's just sleep deprived." Yulia replied casually.

"Damn straight."

"Seriously, your dad would have a fit if he heard you talking like that."

"Well, he's not here is he?"

The Russian girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Lev, where's Dima? He up yet?" She asked curiously.

The blond boy nodded. "Yeah, he was up before me. He said he was going to get breakfast but when I passed the kitchen he wasn't their." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was actually going to ask if you saw him."

"Maybe he's in the bathroom." Kisa replied sleepily. "I don't see why it's such a big deal. He'll appear sooner or later. It's not like he ran away or something."

"Kisa's right," Yulia said in agreement. "Dima's a big boy, we don't have to know where he is every moment. Heck, maybe he snuck out to go see Rin." Lev smirked at the thought, but the youngest just scoffed, much to the red head's curiosity. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving, so I'm going to go get breakfast."

The male followed her as she got up and walked towards the kitchen. Kisa remained planted on the couch, spreading out on it. "Sounds like a plan. What are you gonna' have?" He questioned.

"Cereal or something."

"Sounds delicious."

"I know, right?"

"I did realize you two were up." A voice spoke up, causing the teens to turn. "I can make you something if you hungry." The woman said walking to the counter and picking up a spatula.

While the offer sounded good, Lev was quick to turn it down. "No, we're okay, Mrs. Hiwatari."

"Yeah," Yulia nodded as she pulled out a bowl then cereal. "You didn't get home 'til at least two this morning, you must still be exhausted. We have two working arms, I'm sure we can handle." However, both teens cried out as the were smacked with the hard spatula. The girl nearly dropped her bowl, cursing as she grabbed it just in time. This swiftly earned another smack with the spatula. "Ow!"

Ano stood in front of the two, holding her spatula up. "You kids do this every time you visit! I'm not danty little girl who can't even handle her work! It will not kill me to cook a meal for once! I am a grown woman and you two are children! This is MY house and you are the guests! I will serve you both a healthy brunch, which you sit down and eat happily! Am I clear?" She placed her hand on her hip, baring down on the Russian teens.

"Yes ma'am!" They chorused with wide eyes. Yulia all but threw her bowl back into the cupboard, cereal following, as Lev back up toward the doorway.

The elder woman grinned. "Good, now go wake Kisa up before Dimitri starts doodling on her.

"Dima?" The blond boy echoed, garnering a look from Ano.

"Yes, when I passed the living room Kisa was sleeping on the couch and he was sitting in the rocking chair."

"Huh." Yulia began back to the living room. "Maybe he was in the bathroom after all." She said as Lev joined her. They reached the living room, and like the mother had said, their male friend was sitting in the rocking chair, watching their youngest friend.

Yulia walked towards him, smacking the back of his head, causing him to yelp. "What are you doing, bro? You been hiding in the bathroom all morning?"

The black haired Russian glared at her, then rolled his eyes. "No, but you won't believe what I overheard." He threw the pillow from his chair at the sleeping girl. "Wake up, Kitty-kitty!" The girl shrieked as the pillow smacked her in the face, hitting it to the floor.

"Damn it, Dima!" She sat up glowering at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because," He stated, pulling the rocking chair towards the couch. "I overhear Mr. Hiwatari talking to _Dyadya_ Tala."

Yulia looked at him in confusion. "Papa?" She sat next to Kisa. "What about him?"

Dima glanced around to make sure they were alone in the room. "I was walking past the office when I heard Mr. Hiwatari talking to _Dyadya_. I was gonna just keep walking when I heard him say something about time travel."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Ciao- Hello/Goodbye (Italian)_  
_Incroyable- Incredible (French)_  
_Mon ami- My friend (French)_  
_Dyadya- Uncle (Russian)_

_Funny thing, the Russian word for Dad is папа but spelled/said like Papa._


	6. What Comes Next?

Don't forget to read the note at the end!

**Hourglass**

Chapter 6  
"What Comes Next?"

* * *

_As long as we are persistence in our pursuit of our deepest destiny, we will continue to grow. We cannot choose the day or time when we will fully bloom. It happens in its own time._

_- Denis Waitly_

* * *

The morning had been like any other. He woke up to the sound of cursing when Niccola stubbed her toe and the buzzing of his late alarm, which he quickly silenced with a kiss and a smack, in that order. He showered, threw his clothes on and ran to the dinning room. The chef made his omelet just the way he liked it(though it could never compete with Oliver's) and he quickly devoured it, despite the shouts of manners coming from his wife. Grabbing his jacket and his keys, he gave her another kiss, shouted to his, no doubt still sleeping, son to get his ass moving, and out the door he went.

It wasn't unusual for him to drive to work, having grown tired of all the stares his limo would generate. It wasn't even a long drive to his office, nothing he couldn't handle. Not that the same could be said about the job itself, but he digressed.

His employee's greeted him cheerfully. The females would blow him kisses(along with one or two males) while the rest offered him their coffee. Passing his secretary, she speedily informed him of all the overdue reports and calls he had missed before he could disapear into his office for the day. He took a seat in his far-too-comfy-to-be-a-work-chair-chair and silently began working on his papers.

And his day went on normally, as should.

At least until he got an emergency phone call from his son.

He snagged his phone, hitting the connecting buttons, and waited for his son's voice to appear.

_"Father? Papà?"_

"Lando!" A. Enrique felt relief flood him at his sons voice. He didn't sound injured. "What's the emergency? Is everything ok? Are you?"

He heard a laugh on the other end. _"I'm fine, father! No one's hurt or anything. Well, not badly, but that's another story."_

Cocking an eyebrow, though his son couldn't see it, A. Enrique spoke again. "If everything's ok, why'd you tell Adriana it was an emergency? It's not like I don't like talking to you or anything, Lan, but I've got late papers coming out of my ears right now."

_"Sorry."_ The boy replied. _"_But it is kind of an emergency, really!"

"Well, then speak up."

_"Okay, but just listen before you say anything. What I'm about to say is all true."_

The blond blinked. "What?"

_"Your past self has traveled through time, and landed in our back yard, along with the rest of your old team. We don't know how or why, but they have. I even tested them to make sure it wasn't a group of thieves impersonating you guys!"_

It took all of A. Enrique's self control to keep from facepalming. "Lando, I don't have time for this. Not to mention your too old to be prank calling people, especially at work."

_"It's not a prank!"_ Lando cried indignantly. _"Why would I lie about this? Father, it's true!"_

"Lando, that's enough, I have work-"

_"It's true, Oncle Gian!"_

"Sophia?" The father frowned. "Soph, you better not be lying for Lando."

_"I'm not! We're not! Please listen!"_ She responded quickly. He could hear his son complaining in the background. _"I called Père, but he didn't believe me at first either, but it's true!"_

_"Tell him what I did!"_

_"Oui! Earlier, when they appeared, we didn't believe them, so Lando made Enrique, uh, your younger self, I mean, tell him what was inscribed on the back of Amphilyon."_

There was shuffling, as the phone was transferred from one teen to the other.

Lando spoke up. _"And he told me, and he was right! It was just as you said! He didn't get a single word wrong!"_

A indescribable feeling began to turn in the elder blond's stomach. Were they seriously telling the truth? Oliver could be a really gullible guy sometimes, but even this had to be too farfetched for him. "And what did Oliver say to all this?"

_"He said we would a little so we could contact you, then he'd call you."_

"And he believes this?"

_"Father, I'm not lying!"_

A. Enrique felt guilt rise in himself. "I'm sorry, Lan, I didn't mean it-not in that way, I mean… I'm sorry, Lando. With all the company fall outs, I've just been tired, and things are just gone to hell in a hand basket. Let me get off the phone so I can be ready for Oliver's call. Then I'll see if I can get off early. Okay?"

There was silence on the other end, then some small mutters, His son finally spoke again. _"Yeah, okay. Papà, I know it's just the work, it's all cool."_

"Talk to you later?"

_"Yeah. Bye, father."_

"Bye, Lan."

With that, the male hung the phone up and sighed, running his hand through his hair. He pulled it away, noticing a few grays clinging to it. He grimaced. "At the rate, I'll be all gray by the time I hit my fifties." Brushing them into the trashcan, he glanced at his paper work, then the phone. Oliver could call any moment and A. Enrique wasn't sure if he was ready to believe something so farfetched.

"This sounds like one of those crazy movies I used to watch when I was a kid." He muttered to himself as he stood. The blond begin to pace the room. "If they're telling the truth, then I'll HAVE to go home. I can't have my kid self lingering around the house, or any of the others for that matter… But how could we even get them back…Wait, don't get ahead of yourself, Enrique. There's still a chance this is just some big prank. If so, well, I guess we'll have to explain why lying is a bad thing. Or something. I'll get Nicky to take that over. But they sounded truthful, not to mention I can't name a time when Sophia's lied on purpose." Disgruntled, he kicked his desk and quickly regretted it as his foot began to throb. "Ahg!"

His intercom buzzed to life causing him to squeal and fall to the floor. "Call on line three, it's Mr. Polanski."

The blond scrabbled up and to his desk, picking the phone up. "Oli?"

_"Enrique? Why are you out of breath?"_

"No reason." He replied casually. "They called you, right?"

_"Oui, they did. I've already left for the day. I'm on the way now."_

"What about Alice?"

_"I told her, but she decided to stay back and take care of the restaurant while I handled this. Said she'd come over once we calmed the storm."_ The blond could feel his green haired friend smiling. _"What of Niccola?"_

"I'm… not sure yet. I might wait."

_"That may be a good idea."_

A. Enrique nodded with a chuckle. "I guess maybe. If the kids weren't making it all up, then they, we, are in for a big surprise."

_"Indeed so. What about Robert and Johnny? Will you call them, or should I?"_

"Can you? I think Johnny's PMSing again, and I keep pissing him off by accident."

His friend gave a loud laugh. _"You do have a way with words."_

"Don't I know it."

_"Don't worry, I can call them. I've been meaning to give Robert a call anyhow. And I think this will get a good laugh out of him, getting to mess with 'little Johnny'. Old Johnny's just been a sourpuss."_

He faltered. "You believe them?"

_"Well, yes. I don't see a reason for them to make this all up."_ A Oliver replied. _"Why? Do you not?"_

"No, I do, but…" He plopped into his chair. "I did kind of give Lando the run around about lying. Time travel really isn't your every day stuff."

The younger man paused for a moment. _"I suppose not, but consider all the weird things from when we were younger. Vampires, mummies, and that fellow, Brook or something, who destroyed that old stadium. I wouldn't exactly say time travel's impossible."_

"Guess your right. Now I feel like a jerk."

_"It'll pass."_

"Gee, thanks, Oli."

His friend laughed._ "Do not take it all to seriously. Lando understands the stress your going through, and even if he doesn't, he's always been quick to forgive."_

A. Enrique smiled. "You're right. Okay, so your on your way, right? How long will you be?"

_"Hour and a half, two hours at most."_

"Right…Ugh, I don't know if I can leave work! I've had stock holders dropping out left and right, not to mention with all those lay off we just had, I have to finish all THAT paperwork! I've already gotten three paper cuts!" He groaned. "If I leave now, nothing will get done and if we fall anymore behind…well, I'd rather not think about it."

_"Calm down, Enri."_ The Frenchman soothed. _"If you cannot leave, you cannot leave. I'll be there soon, so I can handle things until you are able to. The children will understand."_

"If you say so…"

_"I do. Don't fret. Do what you must. I'll call them back and let them know the plan. See you when I see you?"_

"Yeah, yeah." The businessman smiled. "You're a real pal, Oliver. Thanks."

His friend chuckled. _"It is nothing, vieil ami."_

The phone clicked, signaling the other had hung up. A. Enrique sunk deeper into his chair. "Well… I can't leave work, but maybe Nicky can… I'd hate to make her deal with this alone, but Oli'll be there soon enough." He began dialing another number. "Here's hoping I don't give myself a heart attack."

* * *

Lando glared at the small gray cell phone. "He doesn't take me seriously, does he?"

"This isn't a very realistic subject…" Sophia replied quietly. "Can you really blame him?"

He grunted. "I guess but he never really listens to me... Not to mention lately, I've only seen him at dinner, if even then. He barely gives me the time of day." He is frown deepened. "Hey. Sophia, am I a bad son or something?"

She gawked at him. "What would make you think that?"

"He never wants to spend time with me or mom. It's always work, work, work. And whenever he is home, he so tired he generally eats then goes to bed." His thoughts were jumbled. "Remember that one time at that party at Mr. Jurgen's house, when were seven? The night after that blizzard?"

"Yes. I remember because that's when Maisie, Jennifer, Rosa and I got to have a big play room to ourselves." Sophia smiled. "We accidentally broke a window too. Maman was so mad."

"Sounds like you had a better time then me." The black haired boy responded. "I went outside to build a snowman with the some other kids, even though my father told me to stay with Lance and practice piano or something. When he found me, he was *furious*. Like sprouted fangs and turned red furious."

The green haired girl watched her friend in confusion. "Well, you did wander off. He was probably scared."

"No way." Lando paced the floor whilst fiddling with the cell. "He was so pissed. Kept yelling at me for going out side, for leaving Lance by himself, pretty much read me the riot act. Mom didn't even try and stop him. We left the party early. I was beyond grounded."

Realization dawned in the girls eyes. "Oh! Is this why I didn't get so see you for a whole month?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... But, Lando… I don't understand where your going with all this."

He spun on his heal, looking at her. "My point is, ever since then, he's been so controlling and disbelieving. He did start lightening up the past couple of years, but that's because the business has gotten so tedious. But I don't ever go against his word. I don't slack of on my studies or disapear for untold hours. I never lie not him. But still, he acts like nothings changed, like I'm some little kid." Lando watched his friends expression, waiting for her reply.

"Lan… I didn't… Why didn't you say something earlier?"

He brushed his hair back. "I didn't want to worry anyone."

"I am your friend, it is my job to worry. Not to mention the others as well." She replied softly. "You shouldn't hold this all in, it's bad for you health."

"I know."

"Good."

"What should I do then?"

"I'm not really sure. But I think the best thing is to talk to him about it."

The young Giancarlo rolled his eyes. "Haven't you been listening? I've tried that, he won't listen."

Hiss female friend smiled. "Then make him. Besides, I am sure with all that's going on now, he could spare some time to talk to you. I couldn't hurt to try?"

"I guess."

The cell in his head buzzed to life, A. Oliver's name blinking in the caller I.D. Lando tossed the phone to Sophia, which she flipped open happily.

"Hello, _Père_!"

* * *

Robert nearly dropped his blade in horror. The bit-chip gleamed empty, lacking the brave griffon that usually resided in it. "That's impossible!"

"Looks real possible to me!" Johnny gawked Robert. "I didn't know Bitbeast could up and just… disapear like that!"

"That's because generally they can't." Stated the French boy. "Or perhaps, they just don't. Bitbeast can be born in seconds, could they disapear just as quickly?"

Enrique spoke up. "Or ditch?" The other three glanced at him with confusion, causing him to continue. "Oli's right, bit beast come and go, whether it's a choice or not. Some get destroyed or stolen. So what stops it from just leaving?"

Red eyes burned holes into the blond. "Wait, what are you getting at?" The Euro boy gulped, but continued.

"Did you do something to piss Griffolyon off or something?"

"I did nothing of the such!" He snapped uncharacteristically, clutching the blade painfully tight. "Not sense… not sense we met Tyson! Griffolyon and I are a team! I given him nothing but respect. There's no reason for him to disapear, not like this. Something must be wrong." The German fell quiet as he looked at the blade.

Suddenly, Johnny sat up, wide eyed. "Wait, maybe Griffolyon had something to do with all this! Maybe he's why we're here!" His teammates caught on.

"But do they even have that power?" Robert questioned.

"Who knows?" He replied as he sunk back into the chair. "We don't really even know that much about their powers."

"Guys, whatever he did, I don't think he did it alone." The Italian stared at his own beyblade with surprised eyes. "Amphilyon is gone!" Quickly following suit, Johnny and Oliver pulled their blades out, only to discover the same thing.

"No way! Salamalyon!"

"Unicolyon is gone as well." The greenette's frown deepened. "Why…"

"Something is not right if they have done this." Robert stated sternly as he stood. "What we have do know is figure out why." His friends muttered their agreements, pocketing the empty blades.

The red head scrunched his eyebrows. "But where do we start?"

The leader glanced over. "We started with by checking our bases."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we wait for out elder selves to arrive. They might have a better understanding of just what the bit beasts are capable of. Even if not, they still know the world as it is now better then us. We can't do anything without their help."

Oliver sat next to Enrique, nodding. "Makes sense. It won't do us any good to rush into a plan. Good things come to those who wait." He replied with a chuckle.

* * *

It took Tyson nearly an hour just to pull himself from bed, feeling more tired then went he had gone to bed. The dream from earlier, though now blurred, left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. He threw on his clothes from before and tossed the borrowed pajama's into a hamper. With a large yawn and stretch, he exited the room. He nearly fell down the stairs when a loud shout scared him awake.

"DRACIEL'S GONE!"

"What?" Tyson gasped to himself. He rushed down the stairs as more startled voice spoke up, but were too muffled for him to understand. Following them, he found himself in the backyard where his friends stood gaping. Rina and Makoto stood apart from them, exchanging looks.

"What's going on?" The bluenette demanded.

Max spun towards him with beyblade held out. "Draciel's GONE!" He cried.

"Drigger and Dranzer, too!" Hilary stated, looking towards him. "Tyson, is Dragoon still in his blade?"

Tyson dug worriedly into his pouch, pulling out the white blade. He gawked at the empty bit-chip. "No! He's gone too!" He flailed his arms in distress. "What's going on?"

"We were gonna practice some new techniques," Rina responded, catching Tyson's attention. "But when Max went to get ready, Draciel was already gone. That's when Rei and Kai checked, and theirs were gone too! Other then that, we're clueless." Makoto nodded in agreement.

"But MY Dragoon's not gone." He said, revealing his own blade, a much more updated Dragoon.

Kai fisted his blade. "Dranzer wouldn't just leave like this."

"None of them would." The Asian blader said in response. Rei slid Drigger back into his pouch. "Do you think they might have something do with this? The time traveling?"

They group fell silent, contemplating what the teen had said. Tyson rubbed his head. "But they were here yesterday, even after we got here."

"Even so, they could still have a connection, right?" The black haired male continued. "I didn't think about it yesterday because they were still in their blade, but that doesn't mean it's impossible."

The blond boy look pitifully at his green beyblade. "Why do you think they did it then? Or where they went?"

He sighed. "Who knows…"

"This is impossible!" The bluenette started at his blade. "Where are other selves? Maybe they know!"

"Dad's back at the dojo." Spoke Rina. "And mom went to check on Yulia and the others."

The boy blinked. "Yulia?"

"She mean Neoborg." Hilary reminded him.

"Oh." Tyson paused for a moment, before realizing they missed another two toned boy. "Wait, what about Gou?"

"Gou was gone before any of us got up." Makoto grumbled angrily. "He's never done that before."

Tyson slid to the ground with a moan. "I just woke up and everything's already falling apart! This is so not fair!"

Kai looked at his team as they continued. He couldn't concentrate. He didn't doubt Dranzer's powers but what reason could he possibly have to bring them forward in time? And why were they only disappearing now? Did something capture them, or deplete their energy? Nothing fit together.

A thought struck him.

"If they had a part in bringing us here," He started, catching the others attention. "Then is disappearing a side effect of bringing others here?"

* * *

_"THIS CANNOT GO ON!" A gruff voice roared. "OUR POWERS ARE NOT LIMITED AND BY BRINGING THEM HERE, WE ARE ENDANGERING THEM AND THE VERY TIMELINE ITSELF!"_

_"The timeline is already in danger." An even voice replied. "Do not fret. We will protect them as well."_

_There was a hiss. "You can't even protect your own, how to plan to protect others?"_

_"He's right!" Snarled another. "When we agreed to help, we did not realize the magnitude of the disaster! You led us astray!"_

_"That was never the plan!" Spoke a kind voice._

_"Then WHY DID YOU DO IT?" The first voice snapped._

_A new voice spoke out powerfully. "Griffolyon, you know why! You know the dangers to come! We need them and others to help the future!"_

_"EXATLY! I know the DANGERS you are putting them in, I know the possible outcomes! The being kill THOUSANDS of mortals and HUNDERS of us! We are lucky, for our spirit can never be destroyed, but the mortals are not! THEIR'S ARE NOT."_

_"I do not like it either." A cool voice said. "I agree with what you say… but we cannot protect them forever. Their lives are not the only ones at stake."_

_"Dranzer! How can you, of all beings, say that? You lost as much as I did, if not more!"_

_A female spoke. "Sometimes, the life of the few must be sacrificed the lives of the many."_

_"Not you too!"_

_"Unicolyon, they could be led to their death!"_

_"I know. But we don't protect just their children selves, but their whole selves. Old or young, we are here to protect. We have guarded t and aided their families for generations. We are the shield and sword. To protect and defend. Even with the risk of failure, they can either die a hero or live as cowards. We all know what they would choose."_

_"…"_

_"She is right." Spoke the kind voice. "They will learn the truth all too soon and once they do, there will be no turning back."_

_"What about the others? The ones that guide the young ones? Have they been informed of the danger that has put of the children's shoulders?" Hissed a voice_

_The even voice responded. "They knew of their destiny when they chose to guide them."_

_"How can we put them through this so willingly?" Cried Griffolyon._

_"There is no choice." Spoke the powerful voice. "Do or die. The time draws near, and we have yet to have finished collecting the others. Some are even blocking us from getting near their chosens."_

_"They are smart."_

_"They're merely buying time."_

_"You said time is running out. How many others must be retrieved?"_

_"Those who we can get, Amphilyon. Not all can be retrieved. With each move, more of power is drained. Ripping through time is godly and should not be taken lightly."_

_"Have any of the others agreed ?"_

_"Four."_

_"What of Zeus? You need him for all of those, do you not?"_

_"We do. He is the only reason we have been able to move them forward at all. We are powerful beings, but our energy focus elsewhere while his are based around the laws of space and time. We are lucky to have him back on our side."_

_"Can we really trust him so easily now?"_

_"He has no reason to betray us."_

_"Nor did he before!"_

_"Perhaps not, but we all know how deep our connections can run. He felt as his chosen felt. A loneliness so deep and dark, it was only a matter of time before it all broke loose._

_"I suppose you are right."_

_The hissing voice laughed. "I bet I can guess another one of them willing to help."_

_"Do tell?"_

_"Why should I tell what you already know, Dranzer?"_

_"…"_

_"We have no time for this! Though our powers have weakened, we must hurry before he strikes! Contact the others, do what you must to convince them! The time draws nearer!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Of course."_

_"We will!"_

_"Be safe."_

_"I still disagree, but there is no room left to go back. What's done is done. Know this, I will avenge them if they do not make it out."_

_"You do as you must."_

_"I shall."_

_"Dranzer!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You know she'll be in the middle, no different then last time. Is that a risk worth taking?"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

___Vieil ami - Old friend(French)_

___Oncle - Uncle(French)_

_At this point, I'm guess many of you my be curious as to why the Majestics(of all ages) seem to be taking the time travel harder then the Bladebreakers. Well, think about it. The BB's see all sorts of crazy shit DAILY. They take down evil corporations like they're Christmas lights in January._

_"Oh, btw, another evul scientist is trying to rule the world, can you handle it?"_  
_"Sure, dude!"_  
_"Don't forget to humanize the team of cyborgs and bring world peace!"_  
_"Not a prob!"_

_While with the Majestic's, the weirdest thing they seem to deal with is Vampires, Mummies, Werewolves, and such. Which, compared to the rest of the Beyblade world, seems really normal. No one bats an eyes about it. So when some crazy shit goes down, they'll probably be the traumatized ones. No to mention they're a LITTLE bit more mature when it comes to this. A TEENY bit more. Mostly Robert. But I digress._

_I hope that brings some sense to this senseless fic. XD_

_Also, PLEASE, leave a review. I don't mean to sound pushy or beggy, but reviews help keep the interest alive and the juices flowing. And I'm not afraid of some critique, so long as you don't our right bash with no reason. If you see something wrong or out of place, speak up. It won't kill me. ^^_

_Plus, every time you click that nice blue sentence, a Tala gets a lollipop! SO CLICK, MY FRIENDS, CLICK!_


End file.
